


Sincerly

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: Happy birthday to me! Sincerely, Seventeen2017





	1. Boo Seungkwan

It seems like yesterday that I was spending my birthday with Carats. I guess what they say is true about time passing by fast when you’re having fun.

However, I want to take a step back from my fun life and remind myself about whom I am.

I am Boo Seungkwan:

I am a person who works hard, cares about Seventeen, and most importantly a son that loves his mom who by the way I am very thankful for giving me a life that has blossomed for nineteen years.

_I put down the pen and looked at the paper that wasn’t even half full. Even if I was struggling with putting my thoughts to words I picked up the pen once more._

Though I am loud, I am in tune with my feelings. I am not scared to show my emotions all at once. I guess that’s something that I can never change about myself even after becoming a singer.

So this is to you, Seungkwan.

Never change yourself as you age. Remind yourself that you are important and that you are adored not just by fans but your friends and family as well.

_Happy birthday to me_

_Sincerely,_

_Boo Seungkwan_


	2. Lee Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely, Lee Chan

With happy steps, I walked to Seventeen’s desk and took out our notebook and flipped to a blank page.

“Today is my birthday,” Already suffering from writers block I put down the pen in my hands.

Then it hit me.

I’m nineteen years old and I just graduated from high school.  My parents and members watched me reach a life accomplishment.

I am still growing.

I picked up the pen and started writing again.

“I spend more time with the members more than I do with my parents… but I’m happy. I always believed that your decisions are what makes your youth bloom. I just happened to decide that I wanted to spend this precious time with twelve other people. I’m grateful.

For my parents giving me life, for the hyungs, for everything.”

I took a look at the flowers the hyungs gave me and smiled. They were still beautiful even when dry.

“I still have a lot of growing up to do but I don’t want to spend too much time thinking about what comes next. I want to enjoy life; I want to enjoy the way things are in this moment. I want to keep moving forward, with everyone.”

_Happy birthday to me_

_Sincerely,_

_Lee Chan_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @17brightstars


End file.
